


A Great Book to Read

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [12]
Category: Don’t You Dare Read This Mrs. Dunphrey - Margaret Peterson Haddix, Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Imagination, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by Photography, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original character's thoughts on the book “Don’t You Dare Read This, Mrs Dunphrey”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Book to Read

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a diary style entry by an original female character, which I cooked up one day. Hope you like it! :)

My Thoughts on “Don’t You Dare Read This, Mrs Dunphrey”

I’ve been reading this book called **Don’t You Dare Read This, Mrs Dunphrey**  by Margaret Peterson Haddix, and it’s very well-written and awesome, as well as inspiring and brilliant.

The main character, Tish Bonner, reminds me of myself a bit, as I like to express my thoughts, ideas and stories through writing and sometimes on my laptop (except, thankfully, my parents are different from hers, and I have an older brother who is really nice to me).

Of course, the character of Bud Turner, Tish’s boss at the Burger Boy, was very well-developed as well. However, him firing her made me feel bad for Tish; from my perspective, he should’ve accepted that she wouldn’t go out with him back in the fall, and apologized to her, and then maybe gave her a promotion — like maybe to co-manager or something, or maybe even added a raise on her salary. Plus, like Tish, I also liked the manager, Mr. Seagrave, as he sounded kind of cool too, and like Tish, I don’t know why he hired Bud as her boss either. It’s too bad he then gets a new job somewhere else (although it’s never fully explained what the new job is or where Mr. Seagrave went), and that Bud had to replace him as manager.

Plus, Tish’s dad (Ray Bonner) is charming but abusive, while his wife, Tish’s mom (whose first name isn’t given), is kind of weak and is unable to stand up for herself.

Finally, Tish’s dad leaves after Christmas for California, and her mother then leaves to go find him two months later on February 12. Then all these bills come in that have to be paid, and Tish starts worrying that she has to keep everything secret. Finally, after the electricity is shut off, she decides to tell her teacher Mrs Dunphrey about her problems, and everything turns out OK for Tish and her little brother Matt in the end.

Anyway, this book is very neat and very cool, as well as very inspiring, and I highly recommend it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
